Fan:Digimon Xtreme
Digimon Xtreme Plot : Part 1, A New Beginning The Digital World is in chaos as the Dark Masters turn their attention to the human world, able to attack the by activating data transmitting towers which act as links to the real world. When these towers are activated, a Dark Master manipulates any electrical systems. The story alternates between Taisuke and friends in the real world and Ginomon and the Chosen Digimon in the Digital World. With their human partners, and Ginomon's DNA digivolving abilities, the Chosen Digimon battle the Dark Masters in order to purify the Data Towers and thus neutralize the attack on the real world. : Part 2, the Summer Wars Ending up in the Digital World, Taisuke and company's battle with the Dark Masters takes a new step when they are joined by more humans and Digimon to form the faction Digital Spirits. In the process, Digital Spirits takes one of the giant fortresses used by the Dark Masters to use as a local base of operations as they make their way to Spiral Mountain while encountering and defeating the remaining Dark Masters. Digital World * Continent of Flame: * Continent of Steel: * Continent of Ice: * Continent of Thunder: * Continent of Wind: *'Net Ocean: * Continent of Wood: * Continent of Earth: * Continent of Darkness: Ruled by the DarkMasters as the center of their empire, many good Digimon are forced to live in isolated subterranean civilizations. These "villages" have no contact with the surface world or other villages. * Lost Continent of Light: * ElDorado: Eastern Digimon City Characters Humans *Digital Spirits :Taisuke Morikawa (森川退助 10): A kid who got caught up in the adventure. Partner, Ginomon. :Ryu Tsukikage (月影蘭隆 11): The oldest of the group, and the most experienced of them. He originally saw Taisuke as a pest, but they slowly became friends. In battle, he acts with a cool head in critical situations. Partner, Honshumon. :Hiroki Jinari (陣雷洋樹 10): Partner, Bunbukumon. :Shigeru Hidami(茂 9): The brains and the youngest of the group, directing the gang's missions from the supercomputer and designing various programs to improve their chances of victory. :Kaori Akinawa (馨): * ????? (14): A mysterious young man with a dark past. * ????? (13): A mysterious girl who can be quite cheerful and mischievous, but has a more serious side. She also seems to be rather proud, quickly taking offense when underestimated due to her appearance. Digimon * Ginomon (ギノモン Godzilla fandom word "GINO" + Genome): A dinosaur Digimon who prefers fighting on his own without a partner. His signature move is Crystal Flame. ** Gigantomon (ギガントモン Gigantosaur): A Dragonoid Digimon, a natural born fighter. His signature move is Crystal Inferno. ** Sigmamon (ジークマモン): A Holy Knight Digimon. *'Honshumon' (ホンシュモン Honshu Wolf or Mountain Dog): A wolf spirit Digimon with snow white fur and yellow eyes with a amazing sense of smell, which she often brags. The collar she wears is a Sacred Ring. She was a wild Digimon until she meet her partner, falling in love with him. Her signature move is Sonic Howling. ** Gingamon (ギンガモン Silver Fang): A large phantom wolf Digimon with a firey red mane. Gingamon's powers include illusions to distract opponents. Her signature moves are Grand Howling, Silver Storm (whipping her tail to shoots out a massive stream of sharp silver shards) and Ginga Impact, using her tail as a drill. *'Bunbukumon' (ブンブクモン Iron kettle Tanuki): Beast Digimon. ** Arkutomon (アラクトモン Arctodus or Short-Faced Bear): Ancient Beast Digimon whose armor can resist almost any attack, able to roll up into a ball and roll into enemies as an attack. DNA Digivolutions * Tenromon (テンロモン Siris the Dogstar): DNA digivolution of Gigantomon and Gingamon, a Beastman Digimon who is a master of hand-to-hand combat. * Panzerdramon (パンザードラモン Panzer + Dragon): DNA digivolution of Gigantomon and ?????, a Cyborg Digimon armed with an arsenal of projectile weapons. * Glyptomon (Glyptodon): DNA digivolution of Gigantomon and Arkutomon, a Dragonoid Digimon who has high defense and strength. * ??????: DNA digivolution of Gigantomon and ?????. * Bucephamon (Bucephalus): A Warp DNA Digivolution, combining four Digimon(Honshumon, Bunbukumon, & 2 others) into a armored winged warhorse Digimon. Xros * Submarimon (サブマリモン) : Summoned by the Water DigiMemory, provides a "Submari Mode" Xros. * LoaderLiomon: * MailBirdramon: Summoned by the Wind DigiMemory, provides a "Winged" Xros. Xros Forms * Sigmamon Ultima: Xros of Sigmamon and Bucephamon. Villains * "Leader": A multi-agent computer program and the antagonist. Somehow becoming sentient, the program uses its powers of control over anything electronic to cause enough chaos so that he is allowed time to escape the supercomputer. He seeks to enter the Digital World and counter it before turning its attention to the human world. *'Schwartzmon' (シュバルツモン): Leader of the Dark Masters. *'Scorpiveramon' (スコーピベラモン) * Barbarimon: Strong brute Beastman Digimon with a foul temper. *'Malphamon' (マラパモン Malphas): An aloof Majin Digimon with his own agenda. * ???????: Guest Digimon * Golemon (1-2) * Tankmon (3) * Digitamamon: Chief * Drimogemon: A beast Digimon who borrows and can digivolves into Digmon. *Shogun Gekomon: A feudal lord frog Digimon who, with his Gekomon followers, is known to make music with his voice and horns. Being prideful of his voice, Shogun Gekomon captures the Mamemon to have a concert and thus provokes Shogun Mamemon. * Gekomon: A festive trumpeter. * Dondokomon: A festive drummer. Things DigiMemories * Water DigiMemory: Holds the essence of AncientMermaimon, entrusted to King Whamon. * Fire: * Light: * Wind: * Ice: * Thunder: * Steel: * Earth: * Wood: * Darkness: Episodes #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 01 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 02 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 03 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 04 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 05 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 06 *Experimental #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 07 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 08 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 09 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 10 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 11 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 12 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 13 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 14 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 15 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 16 * Fan:Digimon Xtreme:Summaries